This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Investment casting mold systems commonly include a continuous conveyor system. At one point of the conveyor un-coated wax molds are initially attached and/or completed molds are removed. As the conveyor progresses each mold has multiple operations or steps performed thereto, commonly including rinsing, dipping, sanding, and drying steps. Due to the space envelope required for a conveyor system, an individual mold is not commonly accessible after leaving the entry point until it completes at least one circuit of the conveyor. Also, when different types of molds are on the conveyor at the same time, common systems do not provide for different drying rates, therefore a complex mold may have to be retained on the conveyor for multiple passes to provide suitable drying time. An additional issue with common conveyor systems is that multiple vertical and horizontal motions may by incorporated, and damage to mold features such as sprues can result. The inability to individually remove a damaged mold at any point in the conveyor path can lead to wasted material application and lost time.